This Is What It Takes
by finnickfan01
Summary: No one expected this...
1. Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm

This Is What It Takes

XxX

Warning: This is **not** the prequel to White Roses, but I included little bit and pieces of t in this story.

**Self-harm.**

**Shy **Marshall**, Jerk(s): **Gumball, Fionna, Flame Price, and Cake (Gonna flip the script)

It is actually more depressing than White Roses. (You may need tissues.)

All feels shall be gone.

Hope you enjoy.

XxX

Ask anyone is Aah who they hated, they would automatically respond Marshall Lee. They were more scared of him than anything else. They believed the young vampire could kill them at any moment if he wanted to, but he never craved blood or really bothered them. That's why he could never understand why every time he tried to talk to someone they always ignored him, yelled or insulted him. One of his favorites was 'go stand in broad daylight.'

What they didn't know was that they were hurting the vampire and this caused him to do things, which in his opinion, made him feel better.

He cut himself.

Every day, deep and ugly welts scared his pale skin. No one ever knew because of the long sleeved shirts and impenetrable mask the vampire always wore. But, this wasn't the only secret he had.

He was also dating the prince of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball.

Marshall found it unbelievable when the prince had come to his house and told him he had a crush on him. Truth was, he always had a fairly large crush on Gumball, but was always scared of rejection because of who he was. Needless to say he was happy when the prince did confess that day and they had been together since. The only people who knew this were Gumball's friends; Fionna, Cake, and the Flame Prince. They were well aware that the kingdom wasn't that fond of Marshall, so the citizens were unaware.

As time continued on, Marshall began to notice things. Like, whenever he tried to talk to him, the conversations were blunt and short. Whenever he would hug the prince, he was immediately pushed away. The one thing that hurt Marshall the most is when he kissed Gumball, after he pulled away Gumball almost looked disgusted.

Marshall had been brushing the behavior of his shoulder, thinking the prince was just too tired or busy. He kept continuing that nothing was wrong, at least until this happened.


	2. Deepest Cut

This Is What It Takes

XxX

So, this story will not be that long.

XxX

Marshall wasn't aware of it yet, but he was going to make two mistakes that day. The first one was deciding to surprise Gumball in his bedroom later that night.

Marshall was floating up to the balcony with his bass in hand. Strange thing was, as much as the citizens hated him, they loved his music. Each song held different emotions from his past. He was going to be in the kingdom's annual talent show. He was also singing a song to Gumball, but he always practiced with Gumball before events like this. He told Gumball that he would sing one song, but would sing a completely different song so Gumball would be surprised.

Marshall reached the balcony and walked to the locked set of twin doors, until he heard voices.

Eavesdropping was his second mistake.

XxX

Gumball had invited his friends over; Cake, Fionna and her boyfriend the Flame Prince (who was sitting on several pieces of aluminum foil.). He had known them since Fionna and Cake were in Aah. Problem was that they were butts. Fionna was a hero at heart, but when she began to date the Flame Prince her demeanor changed. Her personality became angry and ugly. Gumball figured it was a domino effect. One by one each of them began to rub off on Fionna's personality.

At the moment they were just talking. Well, they were talking about someone. Marshall Lee in particular. The vampire had never done anything; he was just a reject, meaning they didn't associate with him. That was how life went until they bet Gumball he couldn't date the vampire for six months.

"Gumball, are you still dating the stupid vampire." Cake asked.

"Yes, it not as utterly horrible as I thought it would be." Gumball replied.

"How could it not be, I'm pretty sure the guy smells of the dead." Flame Prince said.

To amazement he didn't. Whenever Marshall hugged him, he didn't want to let go. Marshall smelled like an intoxicating a spices and apples, which is Gumball began to push the vampire away from the affection.

Even though Gumball was only dating Marshall for a bet, he had always managed to have a crush on the vampire. He was quiet and smarter than people thought he was. He loved music and loved to sing for Gumball and Gumball loved when Marshall sang. It made him feel as if he wasn't royalty, but just a person. It made him forget about his problems, even if it was just for the duration of the song.

"Gumball!" Fionna said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You know you only have about 2 weeks until you can stop dating that ugly thing." Fionna said

"Really?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yes, then you'll be free to find someone who doesn't look like they just woke up." Flame Prince said.

"Yeah, does he threaten to bite you if you make him angry?" Fionna said and everyone laughed, not knowing the said vampire was standing right outside.

XxX

'_A bet, I was nothing but a bet_.' Marshall thought to himself as he was flying home almost blindly considering that fact he couldn't really see with the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

When he did reach his home, he ran to his bathroom. He opened the cabinet,grabbed a 'friend' he hadn't really used since he had been dating Gumball and began to make the deepest cuts he had ever done.

XxX

When Gumball woke up the next morning something felt...off.

He got up and dressed and began to make his way to Marshall's house since it had become routine to this point.

Little did he know he would be getting a surprise when he got there.

XxX

A/N: Cliffhanger...

Expect the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

This Is What It Takes

XxX

"WHAT?!" Gumball exclaimed as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm breaking up with you." Marshall stated with no emotion on in his eyes.

'_So, the mask is back on_.' Gumball thought.

"I just fell the relationship is one-sided." Marshall explained.

"But-"

"No, I'm sorry Gumball." Marshall said and shut the door.

Gumball just stood there, trying to figure out if what had just happened really happened.

He was saddened for about three seconds, until anger took over and he stormed away.

'_He has the audacity to break up with me_.' He thought and headed to Fionna and Cake's tree house to tell them what happened.

XxX

"So, wait a minute. He broke with _you._" Flame Prince, who had arrived minutes before Gumball, asked again.

"Yes, he just opened the door as said it." Gumball replied. "Now what do I do, where do the rules of the bet say what happens when the person breaks up with you."

"There is no rule, if he thinks he can break up with and nothing will happen. He has another thing coming." Cake said

XxX

Marshall had not left his house for a few days. When he did finally leave his home, he thought he was in another world. It seemed as if everyone hated him more than usual.

Instead of insults, he was spat at and beaten.

After he was spat on for the fifth time, he finally spoke up.

"What have I done?!" He asked the person was committing the actions.

"As if you don't know, not only are you a vampire. You broke the prince's heart. Why he even would love you is beyond me." They said and walked away.

'_Broke his heart?_' Marshall thought and raced home.

XxX

Marshall was sitting on the edge of a cliff, umbrella stuck into the ground. He had brought his bass and notebook. He was feeling so many things, but the thing that hit him hardest was depression. He thought Gumball would at least keep quiet, at least until he remembered the prince had friend that couldn't hold a secret if you paid him. Now the entire kingdom despised him even more simply because they had the story twisted, it's not like they knew what had happened.

He wasn't going to cut, not this time. He was going to write a song. One that would explain everything to everyone and even show how he felt.

At the top of his page, he wrote the words: '_Built For Blame'_

XxX


	4. Built For Blame

This Is What It Takes

XxX

A/N: My Lumps is My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas

(I found it funny.)

Built For Blame is a song that belongs to Get Scared

watch?v=k82La8Lkra8

(They are awesome and I tweaked some lyrics)

"Why are we here?" Flame Prince asked in a bored tone.

"Because, each time Marshall si- sang a song to me, he would always change it at the last minute to surprise me. I'm curious." Gumball replied with no hesitation.

"Fine, I bet he'll suck though." Flame Prince said.

XxX

"Thank you LSP, with your rendition of, _My Lumps_. Up next we have Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Peppermint Maid said excitedly.

'Okay…you can do this.' Marshall thought to himself and began to walk on stage.

He grabbed the mic and spoke.

"Hello everyone, I wrote this song myself. Now I know many of you heard about what happened between me and Gumball."

"What is he singing again?" Flame Prince asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, probably how he regrets breaking up with me and wants to see if I'll take him back. Which I wouldn't do anyway." Gumball said with a smirk.

"I would like to say…you've got the story twisted." Marshall stated. "I broke up with him because-"

"Because you're a butt!" Fionna yelled out, making the others laugh.

"You know what, just listen to the song." Marshall said and began to play, but before he started he noticed Gumball giving him a questioning look.

_Eyes can only see what they want_

_When they're open minded to the thought_

_Of getting hurt again_

_Beaten to the bone_

_With the thought of all your worst events_

_You said just look (you just look) _

_Don't touch_

_Oh, you think you know_

_It's exactly what you want for love, love_

_Your heart without a key and just is lock to bleed_

_This wreck you've made it's all you'll need_

_This is what it takes to breathe_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say_

_That everything's okay_

_As long as I take blame_

_Picture perfect down the drain again and again_

_I'm really tired of these_

_Stupid little people knocking me to the ground_

_You would've never found_

_The mess you made_

_I hope it's worth all of the shame_

_This is what it takes to breathe_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say_

_That everything's okay_

_As long as I take blame_

_I sit inside my head_

_'Cause this is such a curse_

_I sit inside my head_

_'Cause nothing ever worked_

_Nothing ever works_

_'Cause what if this doesn't work_

_I sit inside my head_

_This is such a curse_

_And it never ever worked_

Before he began the next verse, Marshall rolled up his sleeves and held up his left arm; revealing his cuts to the entire audience.

_This is what it takes to breathe..._

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say_

_That everything's okay_

_As long as I take blame_

_This is what it takes to breathe_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say_

_That everything's okay_

_As long as I take blame..._

_(Guess I'm the one to blame)_

When he was done, he saw everyone staring at him with their mouth agape.

"Does that explain everything?" He said with pseudo-innocence.

The trance was broken when someone shouted, "Explains how much of a jerk you really are to embarrass the prince like that." And after that, everyone seemed to agree and began throwing things at Marshall, including Gumball.

"Freak!"

"JERK!"

"Why not let yourself bleed to death." Cake yelled.

Marshall ran off the stage and took off to his home.

XxX

"They want me gone, so I'll grant them their wish." Marshall said aloud.

He grabbed his knife and began to write a note.

When he was done he walked to the cliff.


	5. Over The Edge

This Is What It Takes

XxX

Warning(s): You're gonna hate me…and then love me again.

Anyway, this is the last chapter

XxX

He wasn't going to bleed to death, as Cake had suggested, but he was going to stand in broad daylight. He had stabbed the note into a nearby tree and was now sitting on the edge of the cliff, swinging his legs back and forth casually; waiting for the sun to rise.

'_They'll probably laugh when I heard I killed myself or say they say it coming_.' Marshall thought and let out a dry laugh.

'_Well, you had a decent life, it was time to go hundreds of years ago anyway._'

When he looked up he saw the sun begin to slowly rise and peek over the horizon.

'_Guess it's time_.' With that he stood up and began to feel a few rays hit his body, making him hiss and even release a few tears of pain, but he kept standing as the sun was almost fully into the sky.

Before his entire body was reduced to ash, Marshall took one step forward and smiled when he heard a voice. As he was falling, his body was disintegrating; spreading throughout the morning breeze.

XxX

Gumball was taking a morning walk through the forest. He was still a bit upset from the talent show and just needed to clear his head. If that's how Marshall really felt, then Gumball didn't know how to feel. The prince felt sick when he saw the cuts that scarred the vampire's beautiful skin and knowing he was the one that caused him this pain. He still loved Marshall, but society wouldn't have it.

Gumball had been walking for hours, but time had seemed to fly past. The banana guards were probably looking for him, but he didn't care. He knew he was almost to his favorite spot when he noticed the number of trees was beginning to decrease. It was a cliff edge he had found when he wanted to get away for his friends on day and just be himself. It was peaceful and the only things that bothered him were the small creatures that lived there. It was one of the few things that kept him from going mentally insane.

The only unusual thing he noticed about this trip was that there had been a knife impaled into one of the trees he passed, but he just thought someone was in a fight and left it. They would come back to get it eventually.

He thought he was right when he saw a figure in the distance, but it didn't seem to be moving. As he got closer, he saw that thing had on a plaid and red shirt, jeans and sneakers. It had midnight black hair and pale skin.

'_What is Marshall doing here?_' Gumball thought. He saw that the sun was rising and knew the vampire had to leave soon, but he was just sitting there until he stood up.

'_Why isn't he leaving_?' He thought as the vampire's body began to smoke.

'_No._'

Marshall just kept burning as Gumball watched and tears began to form in his eyes when he saw Marshall take a step forward; he finally couldn't hold it any longer.

"MARSHALL!" He screamed and ran towards the fading vampire, but it was too late.

Marshall had fallen by the time Gumball reached the edge of the cliff, all he saw was ash being carried through the air.

XxX

It was almost the end of the afternoon when Gumball heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Dude, this is where you were all day. We wasted half of it looking for you." Flame Prince said as they approached him, but Gumball didn't move. He just sat with his head down.

"We found this stupid 'goodbye' note from the vampire." Fionna said and at these words Gumball sprang up from his position and ran over to Fionna.

"It was for you, but we-Hey!" She yelled as Gumball snatched the note from her hands and read it.

_Gumball,_

_I couldn't do it anymore._

_You say the cuts, it was my only escape._

_I don't expect you to really do anything about this._

_I can actually picture you laughing about it with your friends about the stupid vampire who was ignorant enough to believe a prince actually loved him._

_Being a vampire, I've lived through almost everything. I thought I was accustomed to the name-calling and hatred, but each generation is different I guess._

_You guys took it to a whole new level. I had never and never thought about cutting until you guys came along._

_My world had brightened when you confessed. I always thought I would forever have an unrequited love, at least until I learned about the bet._

_I knew that's why I broke up with you and it hurt to learn the truth._

_Guess that's why I did this._

_The pain will be gone, no more feelings, no more you._

_It's all over and I have no regrets about the decision._

_I'm final leaving._

_-Marshall Lee_

Gumball didn't notice he was crying until he saw the teardrops on the paper.

"Dude, what's wrong? "Flame Prince asked.

"What's wrong?! The person I loved just killed himself because of me. Not just me, it's all of your faults as well!" He screamed pointing to each one of them. "I thought whoever I ended up with would never love me for me. Then I find a person, who wouldn't care if I was the king of Aah, who loved me and I was only dating him for a stupid bet I didn't say 'no' to. Why, because I wanted friends or because I never learned the sometimes love over powers friendship. Because I wanted society to love me, I ended up hurting someone else instead." He told them.

"I never wanted this. I always thought I did spend my life with Marshall; it would be me dying of old age and him with tears in his eyes. Not me standing on the edge of a cliff, watching him burn himself to death, all because he wasn't loved! "He screamed and let out deep breaths.

"We're sorry Gumball, but-" Cake tried to reason.

"'_Sorry'_ will not cut it Cake! It won't bring back Marshall and it will never help the regret I have for never telling him I love him." Gumball said and began to cry again.

He spoke aloud when the others had walked out of hearing range.

"All I wanted was someone to love me; I got my wish and didn't take advantage of it."

"I'm sorry I could say this before, but if you can hear me…"

"I love you, Marshall Lee."

XxX

A/N:

I'm sorry Drunken Strawberries, but that was how the story was set up.

That's why I've been uploading so quickly.

But, I can tell you.

There will be a happier alternate ending.

So, no one decapitate me yet.


	6. Fresh Start (Alternate Ending)

This Is What It Takes

(Alternate Ending)

XxX

A/N: Happy ending for all you people who have a heart…and feelings.

(You will have to reread the beginning part)

XxX

Gumball was taking a morning walk through the forest. He was still a bit upset from the talent show and just needed to clear his head. If that's how Marshall really felt, then Gumball didn't know how to feel. The prince felt sick when he saw the cuts that scarred the vampire's beautiful skin and knowing he was the one that caused him this pain. He still loved Marshall, but society wouldn't have it.

Gumball had been walking for hours, but time had seemed to fly past. The banana guards were probably looking for him, but he didn't care. He knew he was almost to his favorite spot when he noticed the number of trees was beginning to decrease. It was a cliff edge he had found when he wanted to get away for his friends on day and just be himself. It was peaceful and the only things that bothered him were the small creatures that lived there. It was one of the few things that kept him from going mentally insane.

The only unusual thing he noticed about this trip was that there had been a knife impaled into one of the trees he passed, but he just thought someone was in a fight and left it. They would come back to get it eventually.

He thought he was right when he saw a figure in the distance, but it didn't seem to be moving. As he got closer, he saw that thing had on a plaid and red shirt, jeans and sneakers. It had midnight black hair and pale skin.

'_What is Marshall doing here?_' Gumball thought. He saw that the sun was rising, almost peeking over the mountaintops, and he knew the vampire had to leave soon, but he was just sitting there until he stood up and then it hit Gumball.

'_He's killing himself by sunlight!_' He thought frantically and before he could stop himself, he ran towards the vampire.

"MARSHALL!" He screamed and grabbed the vampire from behind and pulled him back into the shade of the tree before the sunlight hit his body.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled at the stiff vampire.

"Marshall, answer me!" He tried again, but his tone did cause Marshall to flinch, but when he noticed the vampire trembling he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared." He said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" Marshall finally asked. "Why were you so scared, I thought everyone wanted me gone."

'_This is a make or break moment Gumball, don't mess up_.' The prince thought to himself, but he did something stupid anyway.

He kissed Marshall.

No warning whatsoever, he just kissed him. It didn't surprise him when Marshall didn't respond for a few seconds. It did scare him when the vampire didn't respond after a few moments, so he decided to start moving his lips against Marshall which seemed to snap him out whatever trance he was in. Gumball smiled a bit when he felt Marshall's hands rest on his hips. In response the prince wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and pulled him closer.

They didn't even stop when they heard the oncoming footsteps. The only thing that did stop them was Fionna separating them, but Gumball kept his arms resting on Marshall's shoulders and refused to let go.

"What were you doing to him?!" Fionna yelled as she directed the question to Marshall, who had turned his head away in embarrassment and fear.

" _I_ was kissing him, so calm down Fionna." Gumball replied.

"What do you mean?" Flame Prince asked in a skeptical tone.

Gumball only sighed, realizing his friends were truly dumb at some times, but he stood up, faced his 'friends', and finally said something that should have been said long ago.

"I love him." Was all Gumball said and sat back down and began to play with Marshall's hair.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave us for_ him_." Flame Prince said and spat the last word.

"He has a name, it's Marshall, and I would rather spend the rest of my life with Marshall, than be miserable with you idiots. I've already wasted a part of my life unhappy. He almost killed himself just because of what I- rather we have been doing to torment him. I never wanted to taunt people, make their day darken just by my words. I wanted to be the prince everyone would love for who he was. If you guys can't do that, then you can just walk away and leave me alone. The choice is yours." Gumball finished and stared at each of them, but none of them dared moved.

The realization hit them like a tidal wave after Gumball finished speaking. While they were 'having fun', they were making everyone else around them hate-filled and miserable. They never noticed how some citizens would tremble as they walked past or the looks on some of their faces as they witnessed the hurtful things they had done to Marshall. But, candy citizens just went along with whatever the prince did; maybe that's why no one questioned anything.

The first one to realize how serious the situation was Cake, who broke down in tears and ran to Marshall and hugged him so tight, he thought he would could up blood. All he heard was her muttering 'I'm sorry.' over and over into the fabric of his shirt.

The next one to crack was Fionna who had basically joined Cake and they two were like a water fountain.

The only one who didn't seem affected was the Flame Prince, at least until he walked over to the vampire and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Look Marshall, I'm sorry for all of the things we've done and I know nothing can really ever fix this." He said to the vampire and rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for a response.

"You know, I think we can try being friends and see how it goes." Marshall said with a small smile which, in return, made the Flame Prince smile as well.

While the awkwardness had passed, Gumball managed to pry the two crying girls off of Marshall.

"So, now that we're all on somewhat good terms, how about we all have a fresh start." Gumball suggested and felt Marshall wrap his arm around his waist.

At this moment, the weight on his chest had finally been lifted.


	7. Chapter 7

Since I have lost my inspiration to write for a while, I'm going to fix typos and chapters for White Roses and This Is What It Takes

I may also add a new chapter to Red Roses, I had an idea.


End file.
